Endless Nights
by lilGleeGurl
Summary: Kurt Hummel thought he was a normal kid. Normal dreams, normal friends. Normal. Normal. Normal. His perspective turned upside down when he met Blaine Anderson. From the start he had known something was up about that kid. Blaine is a vampire and the leader of his clan 'The Warblers'. When Kurt stumbles upon Blaine everything is changed for him.
1. Prolouge

I had to take it one deep breath after another. New York City. How did he choose New York of all places? It was overly populated and easy for me to lose my cool here. It had been three weeks since I had something to eat. I've never gone so long without a bite before. I stumbled along the drive way. Everything appeared distorted but I had to find my way back. I leaned on the stone building for support as I edged my way through the narrow path. Sadly though it didn't help much and I collapsed onto the cold cement.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" someone nearby questioned me with a shout. I lifted my head in time to see a figure rushing towards me. Though a haze set over my eyes I could still make out the beautiful figure.

"Don't worry," a high-pitched voice that obviously belonged to a young woman no older than nineteen, comforted with more than enough worry in her voice, "I'm getting some help now." I managed to get to my feet in a swift moment. There was a confused look on the girl's face a I immediately I knew I was wrong. I wasn't looking at a girl but one of the most dazzling men I had ever laid eyes on. Perfectly toned skin with striking blue eyes.

"There's no need I'm fine," I reassured him though I was leaning against a dumpster that had a rather putrid smell to it. Glad that my sense of smell hadn't failed me. Although it wasn't doing me any good with the boy being so close.

"No you're not. it's no trouble at all just let me-"

"I'm fine!" I interrupted my words coming out sharply. The boy jumped back looking quite alarmed. This night wasn't turning out too good for me. I had to get home but I couldn't really do it with this guy wanting to help me. Maybe I could try...no. What am I thinking? I couldn't attempt something like that on an empty stomach. I was weak and needed much more power for that. Right now though it was my only chance. I looked up into the boy's perfectly blue eyes. He met my gaze on his own which would save me a bunch of power, "I'm fine. I don't need you to call anyone for help." I watched as my words ringed in his ears. His look of worry softened into one more of kindness. I let out a sigh happy that everything had worked despite my loss of energy.

"You should at least let me get you something to eat. You look dreadful," he spoke examining me from head to toe. I couldn't muster any strength to say no so I gave a simple nod and allowed the boy to help me to my feet as I leaned upon him. He slowly started out of the alley when his eyes met my face again.

"My name's Blaine," I told him. Once I actually listened to my words I realized how harsh my voice sounded. My throat was even worse though. It seemed as though a flaming iron rod thrusted itself down into my throat. Each time with more force and heat than the next. Then there was a solution to everything right beside me. I couldn't take a bit out of the boy though. Not after he had shown me shown me so much compassion.

"Kurt."


	2. Chapter One

Blaine was different from what I expected. When I had first seen him in the alley I thought he was just another drunk. I had to just help him though. When I got closer to him I realized that he wasn't drunk. Nowhere near that in fact. His skin was pallid and dark circles rested directly under his eyes. They weren't doing much to compliment the bags that accompanied them. Yet he couldn't actually live like that. His outfit had told me that easily. The special design on the fabric couldn't be created by just anyone. I thought for the slightest of moments that he was a thief but that didn't fit his description either.

As promised I did get Blaine something to eat. Thank god that a diner was nearby, I could tell Blaine desperately needed the energy. I insisted that he come to my apartment. It would only be a single night and he could leave first thing in the morning. Blaine agreed and fell into a deep sleep the second that he had hit the couch.

It wasn't like me to watch somebody sleep but I couldn't help it with Blaine. He still looked flushed though not as much under fed. He was still in bad shape as well. I hoped that sleep would do him some good yet it didn't seem to have helped. In fact he appeared to only be getting worse. The circles under his eyes grew darker and his skin was almost as pale as the freshly washed sheets up on my bed. The sun was just beginning to rise when I finally climbed into bed. I knew it would be hours before Blaine would awake. I needed just a few hours of sleep after today.

I had returned to the living room the following morning when Blaine's phone was blaring rather loudly. A groan had escaped him although it didn't sound like a groan. More like a terrible growl. His eyes fluttered open revealing dark amber eyes. It was disturbing just to look at. Blaine ignored me and reached to silence his phone. He hadn't said a word since last night and a look of pain rested on his face. My stomach churned as he stared into my eyes.

"Good morning," I greeted him. Another growl had erupted from him. That one causing me to jump.

"Where am I?" he questioned, eyes darting to take in everything in the room before falling into my own. His voice still sounding unnaturally hoarse.

"My apartment. I brought you here last night after we left the diner," I explained to him. His expression failed to soften as I had hoped. His intense stare seemed to not only stare deeply into my own but as if they were searching for something inside of me.

"Would you like some water or something?" I questioned him. Blaine still hadn't spoken. As a response he just shook his head. Perhaps he was just shy. I walked over to the couch to sit beside him. I could feel Blaine shift in discomfort. I turned away from him. The glare he was giving me was far too creepy. We sat in silence for a few minutes. When I though I actually heard a whimper. I turned to Blaine in an instant. The noise hadn't come from him had it?

"Uh Blaine?" I asked reaching over and extending a hand to him. Clearly that had been a bad move. A wild hiss flew from his clenched teeth. In a brisk moment he was off the couch and right out the front door. All of this in less than two seconds. It's not humanly possible. I just sat staring off into his direction. I couldn't muster any words or move any part of my body. What just happened?

~Blaine~

I hadn't gotten too far from Kurt's apartment when my fatigue had caught up with me. My sprint had begun to slow and I was barely moving. I had to beat him home. It was essential. I was so far from home yet I just had to make it. My legs had begun to give out under me and every fiber in my body told me to stop but there was something else. A voice much louder had told me to stop. This was one I knew all too well.

"Hello Blaine," the voice rang in a low tone. I let out a groan upon hearing it.

"Hey Sebastian,"

**These chapters are a bit short but I promise that the third one will be longer.**

**So Sebastian has entered the picture and apprently he's a big part in Blaine's life. Or afterlife...Depends on how exactly you look at the scenario. You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter to see how things go from here. **


	3. Chapter Two

I greeted my creator as he helped me to my feet smiling at me. He had titled my chin and crushed our lips together before pulling me closely to fully embrace him. I hadn't understood why he wasn't scolding me now. He told me to stay put and I just rushed off. It felt unnatural to have him acting so oblivious to the situation.

"Blaine! Your okay! Y-you're alive!" he exclaimed once he pulled away from me. I gave a simple nod. Talking was still not the best option at the moment. Even breathing itself had become something that would send me into a frenzy. I cuddled into Sebastian nuzzling into his side and taking in his familiar scent instead of the ones around me. He smelled much better than them.

"I told you not to leave Dalton. We better get back soon though. Sorry to say but you look sickeningly pale and thin. When was the last time you fed?" he questioned looking me over.

"Three weeks ago," I responded dryly. Sebastian gave me a look of utter disapproval before taking my hand in his own.

"Then let's find you someone to drink," he spoke as the look of disapproval became softer and the corner of his lips curved up into a smile. We darted down the sidewalk and found a more populated area. The smell was really getting to me and if it wasn't for Sebastian's hand keeping me linked beside him, I would have run off and drained everyone here.

I was lead to an alley that wasn't too far from where me and the older vampire were standing. Sebastian set me down to sit and leaned me up against the wall. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and backed away from me. I let out a whimper as he did so. I didn't like being alone but Sebastian's madness always had some type of reasoning behind it. I sat curled up and waited for him Sebastian to return.

My eyelids were rather heavy and it was hard to stay awake. I thought had gotten enough sleep to last me a while when I had left Kurt's. Oh gosh Kurt! He helped me out and all did the entire night was push him away. That wasn't very smart of me. I don't care how under fed I was I shouldn't have acted like that. I'll have to find the boy again. It would only be to say a quick 'Thank you' then I'll be out of his hair for the rest of eternity. Sebastian didn't like it too much when I was away from him, so I'd have to sneak out and see Kurt.

Sebastian soon returned looking dapper as ever but he had someone else with him this time. A woman who appeared roughly around the age of twenty-four stood by his side cautiously approaching me. She tilted her head to the side and I could practically see the blood coursing through her veins. I looked away from her already knowing the angle that Sebastian was working.

"He is really sick isn't he?" she questioned her voice hushed as if she didn't want me to hear unknowing that I would anyway.

"Very. Do you think you can help?" Sebastian questioned her before turning to face me, "Blaine, this is Suzy. She thinks that she can help with your situation. In fact she's _positive," _Sebastian told me putting emphasis on the last word. He had known it was my favorite blood type. Suzy walked closer to me resting a hand on my cheek. I gave her a weak smile and motioned for her to move closer to me. She followed the direction easily and her ear nearly brushed my lips as if she though I would whisper something to her. I loathed feeding this way but it was clear that I didn't have much of a choice at the moment. I let out a deep sigh expressing my displeasure to Sebastian before taking a bite out of Suzy.

She was exactly what I needed. A sweet pool of blood filled my mouth and the immense amounts of heat in my throat began to cool. The warm, scarlet nectar was a better solution than any amount of rest or human food that everyone else seemed to use. Sure these methods were barbaric but I had never asked to be like this. I never really had a choice. Sebastian fancied me and was a total flirt. I found him stunning and easily the most perfect man who I had ever seen. Not only did he become my friend, he became my protector. When I was with him nothing bad would happen to me. Even when we were apart, he still found ways to make sure I was safe. I had grown up knowing about the Warblers. They were kind and had always accepted me. I remembered that Sebastian told me that I could be a Warbler one day. He said that all I would have to do is promise to love him for the rest of my life and I did. That was the night that he had turned me. Ever since then I had been like this and there was no way of ever going back.

"Blaine stop! Stop! Blaine!" Sebastian's voice commanded. My mind had drifted and I pulled away from Suzy only to watch her fall to the ground. I turned away not wanting to see the pain I caused her reflected in her eyes. Sebastian took her for me and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Okay that's enough drinking for you. You've had way to many and passed out on your home. Why don't I call you a cab okay? Get right home and head off to bed," he compelled the girl as she walked away from turned to me with a smile.

"Your looking better. Wanna go for another?" he offered but I shook my head.

"No. I've had enough to hold me off until we get to Dalton. I'm sure the guys have something there," I reasoned not wanting to almost drain someone else today.

"Good idea," Sebastian responded and he offered me his hand yet again. I would have much rather preferred a car but I could see that wasn't an option now. I took Sebastian's hand anyway as we ran back to Dalton.

* * *

I had given up on sneaking into the school. There would always be somebody who noticed me. It's one of the limited cons that came with being a Warbler. Those times you wish could disappear, are usually the ones when everyone wants a pace of you. After an unreasonable amount of time, five minutes worth of tiny conversation with all who passed Sebastian and I, I managed to finally get to my dorm room. Sebastian's hand was on the door knob turning it ope for me the second we reached the door.

"Thanks Sebastian," I spoke before entering the room. I could sense that Sebastian wasn't leaving me quite yet considering that he followed me right into the room and shut the door behind himself. I took a single look in a mirror at my disheveled clothes and despised the very sight of them.

"I think it's time for a good shower," Sebastian said. I gave a nod in agreement and went over to strip off my shirt and threw it down on the bed. I found Sebastian's arm around my waist and holding me close to him. Once again his lips were pressed to mine only much urgent this time. I pulled away looking up at him. His eyes wild like he had just found his prey.

"Yes but I prefer to shower alone," I returned. One look at Sebastian and I knew that I had done it again. I groaned and placed my head in my hands feeling terrible.

There's a reason why I'm the leader of the Warblers. So many of the students here wondered how I just came into the school and took over. The answer though was quite simple, I couldn't help it. I sung my way into the hearts of these guys. Honestly my voice was compelling. People would always compliment me on the way it sounded when I was still human. Apparently when I turned, it enhanced my voice and now it was my greatest weapon.

Compelling others was so simple for me. I hardly had to even try anymore. When I was human, the trick would only work if I sung. Now, I can just be casually talking to someone when they would obey me. It was ridiculous. I learned the appreciate the gift and tried to control it. I had gotten pretty good except for just a few minor slip ups. One of them was just now.

"Why don't you down to the Senior Commons and get me a bite. I'm sure Nick will have something for me," I suggested. Sebastian smiled before leaving and I was finally alone. I was glad to be back at Dalton. It really was home to me. It was home to all of the Warblers. Dalton is one of the few schools in the entire world that allows vampire students. To regular students we were the rock star Glee Club that was always traveling to new and exotic places for competitions. To other people...like us...we were just another clan among many.

One thing that makes Dalton the perfect school is how it accommodates living situations all of it's students. It's just best that we stay away from the normal students. Especially when a few of our number lose control which happens more often than you would think. Once I heard Sebastian's footsteps were a good enough distance away I made my way towards the shower.

* * *

I strolled into the Senior Commons and immediately was swarmed by a bunch of over excited Warblers. Questions were thrown at me from just about everyone. I looked between each and every one of them their voices buzzing frantically.

"Hey guys! Can we all just calm down a bit?" I asked of everyone. The Warblers were instantly silenced and nobody dared to say a word. I was defiantly enjoying my gift more and more each day. I turned to my friend Nick who had a few pint of blood in his left hand. I smiled at him gratefully before looking back to all my fellow Warblers.

"I know you guys, it was idiotic for me to just run off. I promise it won't happen again," I announced to them. Eventually the guys calmed and proceeded to what they were doing before I entered the room. Nick walked over to me placing one of the pints in my palm.

"Thanks," I muttered to him. Nick nodded but I could see that he wasn't really looking at me. In fact I'm not so sure he was looking at anything. I shifted my eyes to where I could clearly see Jeff sitting with Trent and Thad probably catching up on some studying.

"You know there's always the option of just talking to him," I reasoned. That's when Nick finally snapped out of his trance and doesn't even bother to hide the trace of pink just begging to show itself on his toned skin.

"Easy for you to say Blainers. You're a heart-throb who can get any guy he wants by opening that little mouth of yours and saying a single word," Nick responded in a hushed tone.

"Easy for anyone to say! Just go talk to him. The worst he could do is say 'no'." I replied. Nick though was set on arguing with my today.

"No. That's not even close to the worst he could do.I would ask and before I know it Jeff is laughing to his heart's content and when he realizes that I was serious he'll be furious and rip my heart right from my chest before burning me to nothingness!" he proclaimed. It wasn't loud enough for everyone to notice but Wes and David defiantly could. I struggled to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. Of course Nick was enraged but I don't get how he doesn't expect me to laugh when he says stuff like that.

"I'm sorry. Don't stress too much about it okay? Just ask him and if Jeff starts freaking out, I'll help keep him stable alright?" I suggested a compromise. After a few moments of awkward silence Nick finally nodded.

"Alright fine. But not now though. I still have to prepare a speech," I rolled my eyes at Nick's extremely silly idea but I wouldn't stop him. Nick smiled before crinkling his nose which lead to smelling me. "You smell different," he observed after a while.

"Well that's what kind of happens when you change your hair care products," I explained. This time Nick was the one to roll his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant. You just have this different type smell to you that's all," he elaborated. I shrugged. In my defense though I was stuck wandering the streets of New York City while I was at my weakest. I'm actually surprised (and grateful) that I made it back alive.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Well that is if you consider having to catch up weeks worth of work pretty exciting. I don't think I have ever been more tired in my entire existence. My eyelids felt heavy and each of my limbs hung limply. I leaned against the door of my dorm half prepared to just sleep here instead of my bed. Sebastian chuckled seeing how flustered I was.

"Don't say anything Smythe," I warned. Sebastian handed me my school bag, a smirk set on his face.

"Not my fault you ran away. You would have been all caught up if you just stayed," Sebastian implied. I knew he was right but there are just some things you never tell Sebastian.

"I was all caught up fifty years ago. Now I'm just pointlessly going over things. It's so draining," I complained. Sebastian shrugged.

"It's only draining because you haven't been to school in a while. Why don't we go inside and you just rest for a bit," he suggested offering a hand to me. I didn't take it though.

"I actually just need some alone time," I replied. The look on Sebastian's face told me that of course he wasn't too excited about that.

"Oh c'mon Blaine," Sebastian brought his lips up toward my ear , whispering now. "Please? I cleared my throat trying to shake off Sebastian and the thoughts he sent whizzing through my mind.

"No. I just really need to be alone. Another time though," I answered before opening the door and hurrying into my room. I had no intentions of being alone. In fact I have to look for something, for someone. I took a bit of the AB positive I had stored in the fridge before propping open the window and venturing into the city.

* * *

**Author's Note: YAY! Another chapter finnished. I think this one went pretty well. As you can pretty much guess the next chapter is written from Kurt's perspectove. Anyway I love your reviews so please keep them coming and now I'm going to get to work on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter Three

** A/N: THANK ALL OF YOU FOR NOT GOING AWAY! I have been so busy and caught up in my schoolwork. I have just gotten around to editing and writing to everything. Anyway, I may so glad that so many of you guys like the story and are actually interested in what's next for everyone and all that awesome stuff. Remember leaving me a comment or just coming to talk to me is always awesome! Okay story time now!**

* * *

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things Kurt?" Rachel asked for about the third time since the conversation began. I had been telling her about Blaine and exactly how I remembered him. Of course she was all ears and by the time the story was finished, she had a lot to say and even more questions to ask.

"Positive. I don't just imagine people stumbling out of alleyways," I responded. I was sitting in the local Starbucks working on a few sketches for Isabelle. I loved her to death but she could get scary as hell when it came to getting her sketches on time.  
"Are you sure? You had been working pretty hard," She replied. I rolled my eyes before shading in a bit of the drawing.  
"Rachel Barbra Berry, I swear I actually saw..." I trailed off as my eyes lifted from the sketch. I could feel my mouth hang open at the sight in front of me. "I-I'll call you back Rach." I muttered nearly inaudible into the phone. Rachel's voice was shooting off at the other end.  
"Kurt? What's happening? What's wrong? Is he there?" I ignored her and ended the call before placing the phone silently on the table in front of me. My gaze had refused the leave the figure standing right before my eyes. He was so familiar yet strangely different. A mop of curly black hair rested on the other's head. He was wearing a thin dark grey tshirt with a dark pair of skinny jeans. The corner of the man's lips were pulled into a smile. I closed my mouth as quickly as I could then realizing how idiotic I must have looked.  
"Blaine?" I finally questioned. His smile widened and he nodded.  
"Hi Kurt," he replied. This was Blaine. It was actually Blaine. He had looked so different. He had...color! He was polite and God was he handsome. "Can I sit down?" Blaine asked. I nodded and took the seat across from me.  
"You look. . . better," I complimented. Blaine nodded modestly.  
"So do you. I mean not that you didn't look nice the first time I saw you. It's just that- I'm sorry, " Blaine rambled. I chuckled softly and looked at with a little smile.  
"It's fine. I have tons of friends that are blurters so I'm pretty used to it," I responded as Blaine shook his head.  
"No, not that. I hissed at you the other night," he reminded looking down and playing with his fingers slightly.  
"Oh. That..." I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I'd be lying if I said that the whole situation meant nothing to me. Blaine looked right at me, hissed, and then fled the scene. Needless to say I've never actually heard someone hiss. It was the strangest sound imaginable to me. It would be strange to anyone in their right minds.  
"I was just having a really bad night," Blaine further explained. I nodded.  
"So what, did you decide to drink it off at the bar?" I inquired merely out of curiosity. Blaine lifted his head a bit wider as if he had seen something. He nodded.  
"Yeah, that's what happened. The guy who I had come with, had actually gotten into a fight. He left without me and because I loathe cabs, I decided on trying to walk home. I guess that was a bad idea huh?" Blaine elaborated. As he spoke a bizarre tingling sensation rippled through me. Blaine's words making more sense by the second.  
"The worst idea actually. You could have at least had a few glasses of water to get that alcohol out of your system." I answered.  
"I know. Well now I know. I better get going though," Blaine stood up to leave and my hand flew to his arm almost instantly. My eyes were wide and I attempted to say something anything. I didn't want to Blaine to go. I liked...his presence. It took a minute to realize that my hand was still holding tightly to his arm.  
"Sorry," I apologized and released my grip on him. Blaine chuckled at me and even flashed a brilliant smile in my direction. He was awfully polite.  
"I guess that I could stay for a little while longer. I mean, what's the harm?" Baine questioned rhetorically. I nodded at the seat across from me and he took the seat not a second later. I buried my face into my hands muttering mostly to myself but I'm sure that Blaine heard some part of it though.  
"Do you want some...coffee or anything? I mean, it's pretty good here, not the best but... still good," I insisted. Blaine gave a shrug of his shoulders.  
"I believe you but I'm fine."  
"Okay."  
I had sat in an awkward silence with people before but with Blaine, it was different. I had time to sit and simply watch him and to be honest with myself, he was the single most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. The liquid honey concoction that I had come to know as Blaine's eyes color were beyond enchanting. Captivating actually sounds like the perfect world. The otherworldly curls that graced his head seemed sculpted by smooth, knowing hands, for they were the very definition of flawless. From the way that the other sat down to the style of his breathing was mesmerizing.  
"So Kurt, what brings you here," Blaine asked coolly. Why had I come here? I thought it would be awfully embarrassing to have to pause for a moment just to figure it out, but the pencil nestled between my fingertips had a rung a bell.  
"Nothing much, just sketching and grabbing a coffee. Coming to this place helps me think better at times."  
"Really? Same here. Only, it's not really coffee shops that help me think better, it's music," he commented.  
"Music? That's pretty cool. Wait, why music?"  
"I don't know...There's just a song or everything and every song makes you feel a different way. I mean, you can find a song for any and every situation. It's almost like...life has its own soundtrack and its just our job to pull it together," Blaine had responded with more passion than I had expected to ever see from a single person. I could feel the corners of my mouth curl into a smile.  
"I see." Blaine gave a soft chuckle, his head falling to look down at the table. He lifted his head and allowed the mesmerizing eyes to meet my one.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered with the shake of his head, "I just...I don't know...I think I'm just talking at this point. Please say something," Blaine begged of me.  
"I would but I like the sound of your voice too much,." The second I noticed that words had escaped me my hand flew to cover my mouth. I looked over at Blaine with wide eyes. I had no problem with speaking my mind, but I never wanted to say that out loud.  
The look on Blaine's face didn't help to make me feel any better. If anything the rosy blush that formed on my cheeks was only getting darker and more obvious with every nerve wracking moment that passed.  
"Know what Kurt, I'll just uh...be going..." Blaine stood to leave but I reached out for his arm just as I had the first time.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that-I was just-Blaine please just don't go," I begged me. It was strange begging for someone not to leave me. The only other time that happened is when my mother first died and I would beg my father or my friends not to leave me like she had.  
"I just have to go. Blaine, with the assistance of his free arm, wrenched himself from my grip before hurrying away from the place.


End file.
